Antichlorobenzene
by Spica M
Summary: Cuando se adentró en las cámaras del señor oscuro nunca se imaginó hallar a una burbuja con un joven dentro. Al salvarlo solo pueden ver a un Tom Riddle de quince años clamando ser inocente de todos los actos de Voldemort mientras el mago oscuro se debilita lentamente. ¿A quién creerle? ¿A las memorias o a lo que se pone frente a ti? [TMR/HP]
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: **Según tengo entendido, Tom Riddle es Voldemort y es el enemigo de Harry Potter en los libros, así que los libros no los escribí yo, de ser así habría una gran cantidad de slash.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Antichlorobenzene<strong>

**Prólogo**

Los pasos resonaban en la enorme y oscura mansión y ahí estaba toda la orden del fénix moviéndose rápidamente mientras el director Dumbledore se hacía cargo de distraer a Voldemort en una batalla fuera de la casa. Sin embargo, la figura que estaba atrapada no había podido enterarse de dichos acontecimientos.

Los pasos se acercaban a una habitación fuertemente cerrada y con una contraseña en pársel que Potter desactivo rápidamente y se hallaban en un enorme salón rodeado de muebles y una enorme esfera flotando en medio del lugar. Aquellos que no lo creyeron cuando Snape lo reportó acabaron de tragarse sus palabras porque en realidad si había un chico dentro de una esfera flotando en la habitación de Voldemort.

A sabiendas de lo que debían hacer, la matriarca Weasley y sus dos hijos mayores se apuraron hacia la esfera mientras el hombre de negro desactivaba las protecciones de dicha esfera con mucha dificultad debido a que la burbuja resultó ser lo más protegido dentro de la mansión del señor oscuro.

En la esfera, con mirada cansada, el ser que habitaba allí miró con cuidado a las personas que habían venido y sonrió levemente al ver al hombre de negro allí.

—Has vuelto—susurró con voz gastada y rasposa sin recibir respuesta del hombre de negro mientras sentía aquella esfera tratar de desvanecerse comenzó a susurrar en pársel lastimeramente los contra hechizos que debían ser usados en la burbuja, no tenía mucho tiempo de conciencia y debía aprovecharlas al máximo.

Harry Potter, escuchando los susurros del chico se dio cuenta que eran contra hechizos a tiempo para ayudar al profesor de pociones a sacar al chico de la burbuja apuntando su varita a la burbuja y ayudar a desvanecerla hasta que después de tortuosos momentos la esfera que aprisionaba al joven se disipó al fin.

¿Por qué no había vuelto Voldemort? ¿Al fin alguien lo había eliminado? Pensaba el chico mientras la esfera se desvanecía ante sus ojos sorprendidos, tantas preguntas pero no obtuvo más respuestas hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió y la inconciencia lo tomó.

Cuando frente a los miembros de la orden del fénix, el joven cayó de su burbuja, tuvo que ser llevado por los mayores Weasley ya que no podía sostenerse por su cuenta.

El hombre de negro rápidamente los guio fuera de la oscura mansión mientras veía a los mortífagos mirar la batalla entre su señor Voldemort y Dumbledore y una vez fuera de las barreras del señor oscuro, se aparecieron fuera del lugar.

Pero nadie noto la mirada sorprendida del Niño-Que-Vivió que reconoció al joven de la esfera como la persona que encaró en su segundo año en la cámara de los secretos.

**~AB~**

En medio de la esplendorosa batalla entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, este último al sentir que su magia se iba acabando, que sus defensas eran eliminadas, que todo lo que protegía celosamente era descubierto, se desvaneció en medio de la batalla dejando herido a Dumbledore.

—todavía no he acabado contigo, pero volveré, ahora no es el lugar de tu caída—murmuró Voldemort al desaparecer seguido de sus mortífagos, ninguno de ellos señaló el hecho de que su señor perdono la vida de Dumbledore.

Voldemort entró rápidamente a su cámara para hallar que la burbuja se había ido, que se lo habían llevado, sabía que se lo llevaron porque el mocoso raramente estaba consciente y si lo estaba era por pocos instantes antes de que cayera de nuevo inconsciente como para intentar algo, y en ese momento supo que fue una trampa hecha por Dumbledore que halló lo que celosamente protegía.

Con la mirada prometiendo dolor y miseria a quienes se lo llevaron, Voldemort pasó su varita lentamente por el salón y al terminar su acción pudo ver como su varita temblaba y deseaba abandonar su mano.

No ahora.

Maldición, si el mocoso estuviera aquí, ya se hubiera estabilizado, tendría que volver a hacer el ritual por ahora hasta poder obtener al mocoso de nuevo, pero esta vez va a pagar, él y toda la maldita orden de Dumbledore.

Pero esto no se va a acabar ahora, nadie se burla de Lord Voldemort y sale avante.

* * *

><p>Bien, el publico votó por Antichlorobezene y aquí está.<p>

Primero, como todos saben, este fic va a ser slash, asi que pido a todos a los que no les guste, que no lo lean y ya.

Segundo, el título está basado en la cancion de Vocaloid "Antichlorobenzene" cantada por Rin Kagamine. Esta cancion es parte de la saga benzene siendo la respuesta inmediata de la cancion "paradichlorobenzene" de Len Kagamine.

Tercero, la cancion en la cual esta basada el titulo del fic, trata de oponerse al mal del que habla la cancion anterior (dicho anteriormente, Paradichlororbenzene, la cual habla de los sentimientos negativos que son como veneno para las personas) y por lo tanto me parecía bastante adecuado poner de titulo a este fic como verán en el transcurso de esta historia.

Cuarto, ¿quién adivina el pequeño secreto de Voldemort? El que lo adivine después del segundo capítulo va a ganarse un regalo de comienzo del año por parte mía.

Gracias por leer y espero que sigan este fic como los demás de mi autoría


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore seguido de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin entraron a la habitación en Grimmauld Place que correspondía al joven que habían sacado de la mansión de Voldemort, no se imaginaron que el joven fuera tan fácilmente reconocido por el anciano.

—Tom—murmuró levemente el hombre acercándose al joven con cuidado seguido de los otros dos para hallarse con Madame Pomfrey en el lugar.

—Albus, este chico está con un grave caso de extenuación mágica, su núcleo mágico existe solamente porque era bastante grande como para mantener vivos a dos seres, habrá que dejarlo descansar por días para que despierte y pueda decir algo, así que les recomiendo que no traten de hablar con el chico, desde ya es un milagro que esté con vida así que no me extrañaría que tardara en despertar—declaro la mujer señalando a los dos hombres de atrás y llevándolos fuera de la habitación.

Una vez los dos hombres se fueron a regañadientes, la enfermera se giró a ver al director de la escuela de hechicería.

—pueden decirme lo que quieran, pero este chico tiene más edad de la que aparenta y puedo apostar lo que quieran a que este era el uniforme de Hogwarts en mi época de estudiante, tú debes saber algo de este chico ¿cierto? Por eso lo sacaron de donde sea que lo hayan hallado, así que espero una explicación para poder continuar con el tratamiento del chico—explico madame Pomfrey y el director se halló suspirando antes de responder a las preguntas de la enfermera.

—este chico, Poppy, es Tom Marvolo Riddle, alguien que, hasta hace unos momentos, creía que era Lord Voldemort, Severus lo halló en la oficina de Voldemort y milagrosamente el chico pudo comunicarse con Severus pidiendo ayuda—explicó el director y la enfermera miro al chico un momento antes de volver a ver al director.

— ¿Quieres decir que el chico estuvo a merced de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado desde que era un estudiante y tú no hiciste nada?—pregunto algo molesta madame Pomfrey mirando al director—si esto hubiera podido identificarse antes de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado resucitara, el chico estaría en una mejor condición

Las palabras de Madame Pomfrey solo aumentaron la curiosidad del director acerca del chico, está completamente consiente de que el chico es Tom Riddle, pero también recuerda perfectamente que el chico había perdido su humanidad convirtiéndose en Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué clase de destino retorcido es el que pasó Tom Riddle para ser un ente completamente separado de Lord Voldemort?

—Poppy, por favor infórmame cuando el chico despierte, quisiera ver cómo sigue—pidió el director antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos.

Madame Pomfrey asintió a las palabras del director, sin embargo, ella no iba a permitir que nadie se acercase al chico hasta que ella considere prudente, lamentablemente los pacientes más críticos son con los que ella se encariña más rápido.

Harry Potter es la mayor prueba de eso.

**~AB~**

Cuando Harry miro al profesor Dumbledore entrando a la sala de la central de la orden del fénix, estaba listo para debatir todo lo necesario para quedarse en esta reunión, tenía que hacerlo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando hay una copia de Tom Riddle en la habitación de arriba.

—profesor Dumbledore—llamó Harry y cuando el anciano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry le sonrió amablemente.

—ah, Harry espero disculpes a este viejo cuando está metido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, te agradezco tu llamada de atención, ven, estoy seguro que también quieres saber respecto al Tom Riddle que hemos salvado—dijo el profesor Dumbledore indicando a Harry para que entre y Harry rápidamente asintió

—como verán—comenzó Dumbledore una vez todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estuvieron reunidos—el día de ayer, rescatamos a un chico, por ahora no puede despertar y según dijo Poppy, el chico muestra claros signos de agotamiento mágico y que es básicamente un milagro que estuviera vivo, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es que este chico es quien alguna vez todos pensamos fue Lord Voldemort—finalizo con un tono oscuro y apenado.

— ¡Entonces debemos encargarnos del tipo!—exclamó Ron mirando a los adultos de la sala—si se supone que es condenado de Riddle hay que eliminarlo

Harry no sabía la razón de su sentimiento de traición hacia Ron por lo que dijo, pero no comentó nada y espero a que Dumbledore hablara de nuevo.

—señor Weasley, créame cuando le digo que este joven claramente no puede ser Lord Voldemort, puesto que cuando lo salvaron, yo batallaba con el mago oscuro, además, Lord Voldemort dejo de tener esa apariencia a principios de su camino hacia la oscuridad—finalizo su explicación y antes de que Ron pudiera objetar algo, Snape habló.

—si no fuera tan tonto, señor Weasley, se hubiera dado cuenta que el chico que está arriba fue aceptado dentro de las barreras de la orden del fénix porque carece de alguna relación con el señor oscuro—dijo con desdén y Harry extrañamente se encontró dándole la razón a Snape.

—pero… ¡Harry! Diles que están mal, que cuando despierte será el malnacido que le hizo daño a Ginny—exclamó Ron mirando a Harry y este simplemente lo miro un momento antes de hablar.

—Ron, yo creo que no podría ser Voldemort, si fuera él me dolería la cicatriz y no lo hace, desde que he estado con el chico, mi cicatriz no reacciona a nada realmente, solo pude sentir ayer un ligero dolor proveniente de la ira de Voldemort aunque esperaba algo más fuerte—explicó y vio como Dumbledore asentía a lo que contó Harry.

—en ese caso tendremos que vigilar al chico muy de cerca por ahora, Poppy nos informará cuando despierte y podamos hablar con él—declaro Dumbledore y luego hizo un ademán para que los más jóvenes salieran de la sala mientras los adultos trataban temas más importantes respecto a la orden.

Harry salió sin poner un pero en el asunto, pero con una gran interrogante en su mente ahora que podía ponerse a pensar en ello.

¿Por qué la conexión con Voldemort estaba perdiéndose?

**~AB~**

Estaba en algo tan cómodo y suave, nada comparado a su burbuja, es más, estaba caliente y eso era algo raro, usualmente Voldemort no le permitía estar caliente, decía que no lo necesitaba y que cuando su cuerpo se enfrenta al frio produce más magia para calentarse a sí mismo.

Otro aspecto que lo hizo extrañarse era la posición en la que estaba, usualmente tenía que encogerse en sí mismo para poder entrar por completo en la burbuja y parecía que estaba acostado, eso era bastante extraño porque implicaría que su burbuja se hizo más grande o que Voldemort lo saco para algun ritual raro de nuevo.

Lo único que esperaba es que al menos esta vez le deje recuperarse antes de volver con su tortura habitual.

Cuando sintió algo extraño en su frente comenzó a tener algo de miedo, extrañeza y pánico. Miedo porque puede ser que Voldemort al fin decidiera matarlo o algo similar, extrañeza porque aunque Voldemort trate de matarlo, nunca le pondría algo parecido a una tela mojada en su cara, mucho menos en su frente y pánico porque si no era Voldemort, podría estar en manos de algun mortífago demente que quisiera servir a su señor y medio matarlo en el proceso o la probabilidad más fea de todas.

Podría estar con el enemigo.

Lucho por abrir los ojos una vez, tan solo una vez para saber dónde estaba y luego podría estar tranquilo volviendo a las sombras y al descanso.

Cuando al fin sus ojos accedieron a hacerle caso, miró un techo extraño, un techo que no había visto desde que Voldemort lo secuestró, se parecía demasiado al techo de la habitación de huéspedes que tenía la casa Black al que fue una vez cuando Orión lo invito junto con Walburga en el verano.

Miro a su lado derecho y solo vio una pared sin nada interesante más que el tapiz igual de familiar que el techo y al mirar al otro lado miro a una mujer que regañaba lejanamente a alguien, por su apariencia, podría ser una enfermera, ¿al fin cayó muerto exhausto y Voldemort obligo a una enfermera a traerlo al mundo de los vivos para seguir con su maldita campaña?

Cuando la mujer lo miro, le sonrió levemente y Tom se encontró respondiendo al gesto levemente, ¿hace cuantos años no sonreía? Aproximadamente cincuenta y algo de años.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto la mujer y Tom abrió la boca para hablar y se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, sus garganta estaba reseca, ¿Cuánto tiempo es que ha quedado dormido?

—espera, te traeré agua para que puedas hidratar tu garganta y trates de hablar, no te muevas—declaro la mujer y agitó su varita levemente convocando un vaso de agua.

Tom miro el movimiento de la varita de la mujer y supo que era una bruja, una bruja con mucho tiempo de experiencia tratando gente enferma, entonces si era una enfermera.

Tomó el agua con cuidado respirando entre cada sorbo, ¿hace cuánto que no tomaba agua ni comía algo? Básicamente desde que comenzó su maldito confinamiento con el maldito cara de serpiente.

—ahora sí, habla, ¿te duele algo?—volvió a preguntar la mujer y Tom aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

—no me duele nada, ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto finalmente sintiendo su voz un poco ronca, pero al menos podía hablar con alguien más que no fuera él y eso era algo.

—estas en la central de la orden del fénix, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, muchos de los niños de aquí están paranoicos con tu aparición, al parecer todos te tienen como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado—informó la mujer, enfermera y Tom palideció un momento. El mundo entero piensa que él es… ¡no puede ser!

— ¡Pero no lo soy!—exclamó tratando de levantarse pero se vio detenido por la mujer quien lo miraba gravemente.

—lo sé, Dumbledore lo sabe también, así que cálmate, algo se podrá hacer, ahora dime, ¿Cómo sientes tu núcleo mágico?—pregunto la mujer y Tom se volvió a acostar en la cama un momento antes de responder.

—extrañamente bien, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con mi propia magia—declaró sin pena alguna, si al menos había alguien que le creyera era algo bueno, si Dumbledore le cree entonces tiene una oportunidad para arreglar todo esto.

—¿Qué te pasó, chico?—pregunto la enfermera y Tom frunció el ceño, Voldemort siempre le llama "chico", "mocoso" y recientemente "cosa", tendría que decirle a la enfermera que no lo llame así.

—no me diga chico, me llamo Tom, Tom Riddle—dijo Tom mirando a la mujer un poco molesto y la vio sonreír.

—Bien, mi nombre es Madame Pomfrey, ahora responde—se presentó la mujer y volvió con su pregunta.

—Voldemort me…secuestro y me tuvo en la burbuja desde que comenzó su condenada guerra—declaró, no tenía que darle detalles más allá de lo pertinente.

—él usa tu magia ¿cierto?—dijo y Tom miro a otro lado antes de darle la razón asintiendo. Ese maldito de Voldemort…

—bien, entonces creo que la semana de sueño te ha ayudado a recuperar una gran parte de tu núcleo mágico, por suerte has tenido una gran reserva antes de que esto pasara—contestó madame Pomfrey y Tom frunció el ceño, estuvo inconsciente una semana, antes era más tiempo, pero tal vez la conexión fallida porque faltaba volver a actualizar el vínculo y los trece años que estuvo solo en la burbuja alimentada por su propia magia para mantenerlo lejos del mundo exterior, pudieron haber ayudado a que se reestableciera bastante bien.

—bien, regresaré en un momento, no te muevas de aquí—declaro la mujer saliendo con un montón de frascos, pociones, en sus brazos y Tom volvió a mirar el techo pensando en lo que haría ahora.

Tendría que terminar su educación, recuperar su varita y tratar de salir de aquí antes de que los que lo crean Voldemort traten de matarlo, no quisiera salir de un bando para meterse en otro solo para que ambos bandos lo maten, no gracias, prefiere su tranquilidad y neutralidad.

Porque siendo invaluable para el líder del lado oscuro y ahora rescatado por el líder del lado de la luz, solo queda una solución para no tener que meterse en la guerra y es quedarse neutral, no va a dejar que nadie lo involucre en esta guerra, no quiere tener nada que ver con esto.

Los magos sangre puras y los de la luz pueden matarse entre sí con lo que le importa realmente, pero Voldemort es suyo, solo él puede hacerlo sufrir por los malditos cincuenta años que ha estado en esa maldita burbuja.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se giró a ver a la figura que entró antes de recordar exactamente lo que había hecho. La figura era un claro recordatorio de lo que hizo.

Oh, Voldemort lo va a asesinar, lo va a drenar y luego lo asesinará lenta y dolorosamente.

**~AB~**

Una maldita semana y ninguno de sus mortífagos tenía señales del chico, ¿acaso era tan difícil hallar a un condenado mestizo que escapo con los miembros de la orden de los pollos fritos?

Voldemort suspiró para calmarse antes de relajarse un poco en su trono, perder la cabeza no le ayudaría en lo absoluto, debía pensar un modo de arreglar todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Si el chico llega a despertar y les dice a todos esos magos decrépitos la verdad…

No, no debe pensar en eso, el chico no podría hablar, su orgullo se lastimaría demasiado si admite lo que paso ese día, solo es cuestión de hallar al chico, romperle las malditas piernas, hacer los rituales correctos y volverlo a meter en la burbuja para siempre.

**_—Nagini—_**llamó a la serpiente, digan lo que digan, la serpiente ha hecho un buen trabajo antes, ahora es su oportunidad de que la serpiente vuelva a ser útil.

Al ver a la serpiente reptar cerca de su trono supo que tendría que actuar rápido, si la esencia del chico se pierde de su ser va a tener problemas.

—**_Busca a Tom Riddle, al chico de la burbuja y tráemelo de regreso_**—ordenó y al ver a la serpiente asentir y salir del salón del trono supo que ahora sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a su rumbo.

Se levantó de su trono y caminó lentamente hasta la parte más baja de la mansión Riddle que adaptó para su uso personal, los calabozos.

Ignoró los muchos llantos de los magos y muggles despreciables que no merecían sus miramientos hasta que los usara en algun ritual que necesita sangre humana.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaban esos presos sonrió levemente, puede ser que uno de ellos se le haya escapado en medio de esa batalla cuando los otros y el muchacho Riddle cubrían su huída, pero eso no le quita la satisfacción de tener a estos presos aquí y lejos de todo medio de salvación.

—sssu querido amigo ha essscapado, pero pronto volverá, cuando recuerde lo que tengo aquí, volverá, porque esss bassstante sssimple falsssificar una muerte por alguna enfermedad mágica, ¿ssscierto? Lord Abraxas Malfoy—susurró levemente con satisfacción mirando al hombre en su calabozo, ah, un Malfoy, una de las mejores adquisiciones que hizo en su vida, claro que el resto de los presos en este punto son importantes, pero puede usar a Malfoy para obtener poder hasta que el chico regrese.

Lord Voldemort siempre tiene un plan de reserva y si en ello entraba debilitar moralmente al mocoso ese, pues que así sea.

* * *

><p>Bien, la recepción de este fic fue tan buena que quise subir el siguiente capítulo, mientras más reviews tenga el capítulo, prometo subir más pronto el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Primero, muchos han tenido buenas teorías acerca de la relación entre Voldemort y Tom pero no le acertaron, pero no se preocupen, tienen tiempo hasta el segundo capítulo.

Segundo, no pueden esperar que un chico que estuvo en una burbuja con su magia drenada pueda pararse y caminar asi como si nada

Tercero, la perspectiva de Tom les ayudaría a todos a entender un poco las diferencias entre Voldemort y Tom, si Tom puede ser un poco sarcástico y algo malvado, pero no es el gran malvado como Voldemort.

Cuarto, no lean la ultima parte porque les dará un ataque y si ya lo hicieron, Olvidenlo. Ahora, ¿que hace Abraxas Malfoy preso en los calabozos de Voldemort? ¿quien se le escapó a Voldemort en esa batalla?

Quinto, estoy considerando seriamente hacer side-fics de este fic solo para desarrollar sus teorias, son geniales.

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar, sigan comentando y la actualización será más temprana.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Severus Snape entro a la habitación del chico que salvó y solo pudo ver al chico con una expresión de pánico inmediato. Antes de poder decir algo el chico ya saltó fuera de la cama pero sus piernas no resistieron lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en pie.

Severus rápidamente agarró al chico antes de que cayera por su propio peso.

— ¡No me regreses con Voldemort!—pidió el chico y Snape comprendió inmediatamente la razón de la expresión del chico.

—No te llevaré con él, pero necesito que me digas porque me hablaste cuando nos vimos—pidió Snape dejando al chico de regreso en la cama pero sentado.

El chico lo miro unos momentos antes de tomar aire, calmarse y comenzar a hablar.

—No muchos mortífagos entran en las habitaciones de Voldemort, el último que lo hizo antes de ti fue Regulus Black y cuando trató de ayudarme, Voldemort lo descubrió porque torpemente le hablé de la debilidad de ese monstruo y tomó cartas en el asunto, la verdad dudo que esté muerto porque Voldemort me lo hubiera dicho, siempre se ufana de sus trofeos además, en ese entonces se supone que…—el chico calló abruptamente antes de mirar a Snape fijamente una vez más.

Snape mantuvo la mirada con el chico una vez no sintió que trataban de leer su mente, así que el chico solo lo miraba, no tenía otra intención. Al parecer el que tuviera la atención del chico fue suficiente como para que continuara

—Continuando, después de Regulus, tu apareciste y entre los lapsos que tenía conciencia pude pedirte ayuda, realmente esperaba cualquier cosa, que cometieras el mismo error que Regulus, que hicieras otra cosa como Abraxas o incluso que enfrentes a Voldemort como Orión y Alphard, pero tú me ayudaste a salir con un plan aliándote con la orden del fénix, Voldemort me habló de tus lealtades y realmente admiro lo que has hecho en la guerra, así que simplemente tenía que asegurarme que no me entregaras con Voldemort, no quiero volver a la burbuja nunca más—finalizó su explicación el chico y Snape asintió levemente ante los nombres que dio, ante la información que tenía, básicamente el chico sabía todo lo que concernía a Voldemort pero por tal razón el señor oscuro debe estarlo buscando.

—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Snape un momento después de que el chico se recostó de nuevo en la cama al parecer algo agotado y no podía culparlo, no sabe realmente todo lo que paso el chico solo que esa burbuja absorbía su magia.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle, mucho gusto—se presentó el chico y Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido, Dumbledore le dijo que Tom Riddle era…

—Pero se supone que tú eres Lord Voldemort—murmuró Snape y vio al chico tomar una almohada y apretarla con fuerza.

—no soy, nunca he sido y nunca seré Lord Voldemort, ¿es tan difícil comprenderlo? Y no, no creas todo lo que te dice la gente, piénsalo bien, ¿no crees que es algo idiota que un mestizo como yo apoye los derechos de los sangre pura? Eso me pondría a mí mismo como un ciudadano de segunda clase y puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy tan estúpido como para hacer algo así—declaro con molestia el chico y Snape lo miro un momento antes de caer en cuenta de algo importante.

— ¿eres un mestizo? Pero se supone que eres el heredero de Slytherin—exclamó con algo de curiosidad y confusión.

—sí, soy el heredero de Slytherin y hablo pársel, pero soy un mestizo, mi madre era una bruja sangre pura llamada Merope Gaunt y mi padre era un muggle arrogante llamado Tom Riddle—dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos miraron cuando la puerta se abrió y madame Pomfrey apareció lista para sacar a Severus hasta que Tom decidió interceder por el hombre, era algo diferente a tratar con Madame Pomfrey y era un buen cambio, debía comenzar a prepararse para tratar con mucha gente, pero sí logró ganarle a Voldemort, espera tener una oportunidad con tantos magos de la luz.

— ¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dije que nadie podía entrar a esta habitación—declaro estrictamente la enfermera y el maestro de pociones la miro un momento antes de volver a ver al joven.

—quería ver si este joven despertó, ordenes de Albus—dijo rápidamente aunque Tom sabía que si el profesor Dumbledore hubiera querido saber si despertó o no, le hubiera preguntado directamente a Madame Pomfrey.

—No, el chico aun no despierta, dile eso a Albus, no puede pararse aun y no voy a arriesgar su salud solo porque quieren información—dijo madame Pomfrey como si supiera lo que iba a pasar con Tom una vez ella lo soltara de su confinamiento.

—eso tenía planeado decir, con permiso—declaro el maestro de pociones y salió dándole un asentimiento al chico y a la enfermera.

Durante la semana siguiente, Tom estuvo recibiendo las visitas del maestro de pociones y Madame Pomfrey casi a diario. Madame Pomfrey no quería dejarlo salir de la habitación y realmente no podía salir de la habitación, sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles y apenas podía pararse aún, Madame Pomfrey no se veía muy preocupada por este hecho, decía que cincuenta años en una burbuja tenía su efecto en los órganos que no podía usar y sus piernas necesitarían mucho más trabajo para poder usarlas bien.

El maestro de pociones, Snape, había estado visitándolo simplemente para saber el estado de su salud y tratar de entender la conexión de Tom con Voldemort, entre una de sus tantas charlas, el maestro descubrió que la marca tenebrosa no los ataba a Voldemort, los ataba a la magia que Voldemort usaba, es decir, a la magia de Tom y que por esa misma razón la marca tenebrosa no desapareció cuando Voldemort fue derrotado hace trece años por Harry Potter.

Uno de esos días, Tom Riddle recibió la visita usual del maestro de pociones cuando detrás de Snape aparecía un hombre de cabellos negros.

— ¿Orión?—preguntó confundido, sabía que algo no estaba bien si este hombre era Orión, pero se parecía, no podría ser Regulus porque él se parecía a Walburga más que a Orión.

—No, él es el perro del que te hablé—gruñó Snape entrando a la habitación —me siguió hasta aquí y dijo que le contaría a Albus si es que no le muestro lo que hago aquí—explicó y Tom unió los puntos rápidamente después de ver a Snape irse, realmente no soportaba a Sirius Black.

— ¡Sirius Orión Black!—exclamó mirando de nuevo al chico, no se parecía en nada a lo que Regulus decía de Sirius, es más era completamente lo contrario de lo que Regulus le contó de Sirius.

—Eh, me confundiste con mi padre, ¿conocías al viejo amargado?—pregunto Sirius de buen humor, el chico parecía algo confundido pero no parecía Voldemort, él peleó en la primera guerra con el cara de serpiente y este chico no le tenía los pelos de punta como Voldemort, sus instintos se lo decían.

— ¿amargado? Orión Black nunca ha sido amargado en toda su vida, era el más problemático, bromista y extrovertido Black junto a Alphard—comentó Tom extrañado por la definición de Sirius y Sirius se vio extrañado por la definición de Tom.

— ¿En qué mundo vives tú?—pregunto Sirius extrañado por lo que dijo Tom y viceversa.

—bueno, tu naciste cuando Orión y Walburga ya estuvieron bajo su poder ¿cierto? Eso debe ser el punto de diferencia—explicó Tom y Sirius le tomó un poco de tiempo entender a que se refería con "bajo su poder"

—Eh, si "bajo su poder" te refieres a que estaban de parte de Voldemort, pues si—respondió Sirius y Tom frunció el ceño.

—ellos no estaban del lado de Voldemort, fueron obligados por Voldemort a seguirlo, igual que muchos de la familia Black, dime ¿Qué sabes de los efectos del imperio puesto por un mago poderoso?—pregunto Tom y Sirius lo miró un momento extrañado antes de ponerse a recapitular.

—bueno, si es un mago hábil en las imperdonables, es capaz de hacer que no parezca que sus víctimas están bajo su poder, sin embargo usualmente sus personalidades cambian para parecerse a las de su…—Sirius no pudo continuar, ya sabía a lo que se refería el chico y abrió los ojos con sorpresa—entonces, Regulus…

—se dio cuenta antes que tú y se unió a Voldemort para poder averiguar cómo quitarles el imperio, me encontró, le explique lo que más pude, pero cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta Regulus ya supo cómo contrarrestar el imperio en ambos, al final, Voldemort quiso capturarlos a todos, uno de ellos huyó, el resto fue encarcelado en los calabozos—explicó Tom y Sirius tomó asiento en el borde de la cama del chico.

Y pensar que tantos años odiando a sus padres y nunca se dio cuenta que las cosas extrañas que había en ellos era por un imperio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Sirius mirándolo de reojo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero por ahora, tendría que obtener todas las respuestas posibles.

—Orión, Walburga, Cygnus, Alphard, todos ellos creían en la pureza de sangre, pero no eran adeptos a arrodillarse frente a nadie, preferían atacar en el medio político, era su naturaleza, además, ellos sabían que yo era un mestizo y el heredero de Slytherin, pero aun así no me seguirán aunque les prometiera la exterminación muggle, yo no tengo ninguna afinidad política, solo odio a los muggles con los que crecí y aborrezco ciertas leyes del ministerio de magia, pero no soy un terrorista ni tampoco soy tan idiota como para hacer un ataque directo cuando es más fácil pedirles a tus amigos que conversen con sus padres que trabajan en el ministerio y así hasta que ellos puedan cambiar desde adentro el sistema, solo un sistema extremo necesita medidas extremas, como un imperialismo esclavista—explicó Tom tranquilamente y aunque Sirius no creía que los muggles fueran malos, si creía que deberían cambiar el sistema, ¡Paso doce años en la cárcel solamente porque no le dieron un juicio justo!

—Bueno, deberían cambiar las leyes del ministerio, estuve en prisión doce años porque nunca me dieron un juicio—mencionó Sirius con un suspiro frustrado y Tom lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿en prisión? ¿Por qué? ¡Como el señor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black puedes apelar a tu derecho a un juicio y al Veritaserum! Debes enviarle una carta al líder del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y exigir un juicio—exclamó escandalizado Tom y Sirius lo miro un momento.

—si lo hago me trataran de arrestar—explicó nuevamente frustrado pero tenía sentido enviar una carta.

—no pueden arrestarte en la casa ancestral Black, las barreras impiden que un miembro falsamente acusado sea arrestado, es una mansión antigua y ancestral, tiene magia de más de quinientos años—explicó y Sirius ponderó la idea unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—Suena a un plan que puedo hacer, iré a intentarlo—dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Tom solo pensando en la información que tenía ahora.

Un Black enviado a prisión injustamente, sabia por obviedad que el chico Potter estaba vivo, pero por otro lado, sabía que Voldemort quería asesinar al chico Potter, por lo que fue a causa de él que Voldemort desapareció, así que los padres del chico estaban muertos, de lo que le contó Regulus, Sirius era un buen amigo de James Potter y por lo tanto, él debió quedarse con el chico Potter si es que algo les paso a los padres del chico, pero con Sirius en la cárcel el chico sería enviado a algun orfanato a menos que tenga algun pariente vivo por el lado de su madre.

Ahora la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Tom era ¿Por qué Dumbledore con sus tantos títulos dejo a un hombre inocente podrirse en la cárcel y a un chico con una infancia tan podrida como la suya?

**~AB~**

Sabía que no tenía que estar muy lejos del calabozo, solo unos pasos más y sería capaz de sacarlos a todos y huir.

—Muy bien, lo estás haciendo bien, como era de esperarse—susurraba la cruel voz mientras tomaba su sangre. Un poco más, solo un poco más y saldría de este maldito lugar.

Aguantó el dolor de la herida mientras su sangre salía de su mano derecha y el sujeto la tomó con una copa, debía esperar un poco más. Cuando lo vio voltearse directo al círculo de runas actuó.

Concentró su magia en un hechizo que lo deje inconsciente un momento, solo un momento. La ráfaga de magia logró golpear al sujeto que cayó al piso dejando caer la copa con sangre lejos de las runas. Jadeo un poco y se levantó, nunca había hecho algo así, no era bueno con esa clase de cosas, Tom era el que podía hacerlo sin varita y sin encantamientos.

No debía pensar en eso, era hora al fin y debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no lastimar más su pierna herida y tomó las cadenas que colgaban de sus brazos para moverse en dirección al calabozo, no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que despertara y cuando despierte y este bajo su alcance, estaba seguro que lo asesinaría de la forma más cruel posible.

Se apresuró al calabozo y tomó la llave que colgaba en la entrada de la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos con premura hasta llegar al lugar donde estuvo hace unos días apenas y abrió la cerradura entrando a la celda donde estuvo recluido tanto tiempo.

Abrió los grilletes de los que estaban ahí compartiendo su sufrimiento, uno de ellos cayó como un peso muerto inconsciente, los demás al menos estaban completos y eso era lo más importante.

—vamos, no se cuánto dure, pero hay que darnos prisa, las barreras están bajando cada vez más rápido—indicó y tomaron entre dos de ellos a quien cayó inconsciente cuando se aparecieron lejos de la mansión que los tuvo recluidos a un bosque cercano.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto uno de ellos y se detuvo a pensar seriamente, no había un lugar donde quedarse en el que fueran recibidos sin problemas, es más, se supone que estaban todos ellos muertos.

—la casa Black, se supone que Wal debió mantener la mansión Black de Grimmauld Place alejada de Voldemort—sugirió uno de ellos y asintió levemente ante lo dicho, podrían ir a ocultarse en Grimmauld place hasta que se recuperen y puedan localizar a Tom.

—espera, la casa Black está bajo el poder de Sirius Black y odia todo lo que se relacione con los sangre pura, debió haber cambiado las barreras para que no entre nadie que no sea de su círculo de amistades—dijo otro de ellos y asintió levemente pensando en lo que debería hacer.

—El único sitio seguro lejos de Voldemort y su mansión es la mansión Malfoy, pero el problema de ahí es…—uno de ellos habló y él suspiró sabiendo a lo que se refería con el problema de ir a esa mansión.

—Lucius, lo sé, iré yo primero, si puedo convencerlo vendré por ustedes, si es que no puedo convencerlo, me capturarán solo a mí, no a ustedes, tendrán tiempo para buscar a Tom hasta eso—sabía que había sido un pésimo padre para Lucius, pero solo tiene una oportunidad para hablar con él y tener éxito en ello.

Juntó un poco de poder y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy, por suerte aun lo dejaba pasar por tener sangre Malfoy.

—Dibby—llamó en voz baja al estar en el pasillo principal de la casa y la elfa domestica apareció rápidamente y al verlo sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, la elfa se sorprendió demasiado, pero nunca va a admitir que uno de sus placeres era molestar a los elfos.

—dile a Lucius que tiene una visita que no puede negarse—indicó y la elfa simplemente asintió y desapareció del lugar antes de caminar por los pasillos hasta donde sabía que estaba su hijo.

Finalmente, suspiró, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo de Antichlorobenzene.<p>

Primero, Este capitulo está dedicado a que fue la primera persona en adivinar el oscuro secreto de Voldemort parcialmente.

Segundo, Harry va a ir a su quinto año, es decir, va a cumplir 15 el 31 de Julio y Tom tiene 15 años ya que fue secuestrado en el verano para ir a su quinto año escolar siendo asi que los examenes de Tom, los hizo Voldemort.

Tercero, ¿quienes fueron los que escaparon de Voldemort al final de este capitulo? ¿Qué Black fue el que escapó segun la historia de Tom?

Cuarto, en el siguiente capítulo se descubre la verdad de todo...chan chan chaaaaaaan.

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
